1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a multiaxis punch device for use in performing a punch operation by a grid pattern punch system.
2. Description Of The Related Art
As the multiaxis punch device in the related art, there are provided a gang-die punch system and a grid pattern punch system. The gang-die punch system is comprised of a punch holding type for holding a plurality of punches and reciprocated through driving of the punch drive source and a die holder fixedly arranged against the reciprocating (punch) motion of the punch holding type, all the punch holes having the same shape to each other are punched at once in areas defined while being spaced apart on a vertical row and a lateral row of works moved under control in X-axis and Y-axis directions held in the work holding mechanism.
In turn, the grid pattern punch system is operated such that the punches are held at the punch holding die in the same pitch as that of the areas defined on the vertical and lateral rows of the works, and the punch holes having the same shape to each other are punched at the same positions in each of the areas of the work held by the work holding mechanism and moved under a controlled state in X-axis and Y-axis directions.
In the case of the aforesaid grid pattern punch system, a pitch of the punched holes can be set to a desired value as compared with that of the gang die punch system and so the grid pattern punch system is preferable for a fine punch operation where the punched holes are closely near to each other.
Further, the work such as a ceramics green sheet or the like is not only machined into an inductor (a product) requiring a plurality of punched holes having the same shape to each other, but also machined into a package (a product) requiring punched holes having a desired shape showing different shapes to each other or the like.
As described above, in the case that some punched holes having desired shape are to be punched for every location of the same position in the areas defined in the work, a plurality of multiaxis punch devices for the grid pattern punch system are manufactured and prepared, each of the multiaxis punch devices is provided with each of some punched holes of the desired shape in the same pitch as the area pitch, thereby the work is moved around each of the multiaxis punch devices so as to punch the punched holes having the desired shape for every location of the same position in each of the areas defined in the work or some monoaxis punch devices holding some punches having different shapes are arranged side by side, and the work is moved around each of the monoaxis punch devices to punch the punched holes having the desired shape for every locations of the same position of each of the areas defined in the work.
However, whatever type of the punch device may be used, the system for moving around the work has some problems in which not only the entire machine becomes large in size to occupy a space, but also its facility cost is substantially increased, and a moving distance of the work becomes quite long when the holes are punched, it takes much moving time and its productivity becomes remarkably deteriorated.
The present invention has been invented in view of the aforesaid circumstances found in the prior art and it is an object of the present invention to provide a multiaxis punch device of grid-pattern punch system in which some punched holes having the same shapes showing different shapes for every location can be punched simultaneously at each of the same positions in each of the areas defined in the work.
A technical means applied for resolving the aforesaid object is characterized in that a punch holder having many punches inserted, arranged and supported by some springs for their returning motion is arranged above a die holder for holding a die in such a way that the punch holder can be moved up and down;
a hammer holder provided with a hammer for striking against some punches is arranged above said punches and a punch drive source is mounted above the hammer holder;
said hammer is arranged at the hammer holder adjacent to each of the punches at the same positions of each of the groups of units with a desired number of punches of a predetermined same arranging pattern being applied as one group;
said hammer holder can be moved in a horizontal direction under its controlled state when said punch drive source is not driven, reciprocated with a driving force when said punch drive source is driven and the punches at the same positions in each of the group units can be punched by each of the hammers; and
a plurality of punches showing different shapes in each of said group units are contained and the punches at the same positions in each of the group units have the same shape to each other.
In this case, each of the punches at the same positions in each of the unit groups with a desired number of punches having said predetermined same arrangement pattern being applied as one group has the same pitch as the pitch between the areas defined in the work in each of the unit groups.
In addition, the punch of each of the unit groups includes punches having all different shapes and some of a plurality of punches having different shapes, and the remaining punches include both types of punches when they have a similar shape to each other.
In accordance with the aforesaid technical means, the hammer holder is moved in a horizontal direction under its controlled state every time the work is moved under its controlled state in X-axis and Y-axis directions, the punch drive source is driven under a state in which the hammer is corresponded just above the optional punches at the same positions in each of the unit groups, each of the punches present at the same positions in the unit groups is struck to cause the punched holes having the same shapes to be punched at the same positions in each of the areas defined in the work.
Further, since the punches in each of said unit groups include a plurality of punches having different shapes and the punches at the same positions in each of the unit groups have the same shape to each other, it is possible to perform a simultaneous punch of the punched holes having the same shape showing different shapes for every location at each of the same positions in each of the areas defined in the work.